Chinese Takeout Disaster updated
by XxAngelsXDemonsxX
Summary: here's an updated version of the original. not much change though.


**First off, i corrected the errors on this parody. and i want to Thank typewriterman for pointing it out for me, since i did not notice it. *laughs* i better be careful next time.**

**second, if you want to know who Reiko is, she is one of my OC. She is just merely one of the bleach character's friends. I hope to use That Character in future stories. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or the characters. they belong to Kubo Tite. also i do not own "Dude Where's My Car?" either. **

Now we know very well about Kurosaki Ichigo, and his short tempers. But this just takes the cake.

Six teens were in the van: Kurosaki, Renji, Ishida, and Reiko, along with her two best friends, Orihime, and Rukia, all decided to go on a road trip. Little did they know, they will have an unforgettable experience. And all it took was a stop at the Chinese restaurant.

"_man I'm starving." _Kurosaki thought to himself. As he stopped at the red light, he turns to the red haired shinigami, and the four teens behind him. "Hey, I'm getting hungry, you guys want to get something to eat?" he asks them.

"I could go for something to eat." said Reiko. Orihime and Rukia nodded in agreement. Renji wakes up, knowing that they are going to stop to eat.

"i guess we could stop for a while." Ishida says, pushing up his glasses. Finding the nearest fastfood joint, he quickly swerves to the left, and approaches the drive through.

"welcome to panda palace, can i take your order?" the person in the intercom asks. The substitute shinigami felt weirded out by the name, "Panda Palace". It reminded him of that creepy panda on T.V. his sisters used to watch when they were younger.

"Yea I'll have the garlic chicken." he starts off.

"And then?"

"And the fried rice...."

"And Then?"

"And uh.....hey, you guys want soup?"Kurosaki asks, turning to his friends. they nodded. "And the Wonton soup."

"And then?"

"Um....tha-" he was interrupted by Renji. "Get the Cookie's Fortune!" he says. Reiko just smacks her head with her hand.

"You mean the fortune cookies..."She mutters. She couldn't believe that Renji has been in the human world for a month now, but he still can't get things down pact yet....

"uh..Yeah!" He says.

"And the fortune cookies."Kurosaki says, finishing his order.

"And then?"

"um...that's all." He states, finishing his order.

"and then?" Kurosaki was starting to get confused. didn't he say that his order is finished?

"uh...no that's all."

"and then?"

"Uh...no that's all."

"And then?"

"Uh, no and then. all i want is the chicken, the rice, the soup, and the fortune cookies." He says, now getting a little irritated.

"And theen?"

"And then you can put the order in a brown paper bag, and put it in my hands because me and my friends are hungry."

"And theeeen?" Okay, now this is getting old.

"No! NO AND THEN."

"AND THEEEN?"

"NO AND THEN!"

"AND THEN!"

"NO AND THEN!"

"AND THEN!"

"NO AND THEN!" He is definitely pissed now. "Kurosaki-kun, maybe we shoul-" Orihime was stopped by Rukia, this arguement could go on forever.

"AND THEN!"

"NO AND THEN!"Kurosaki screams. "Just give it a rest, already!" Ishida yells.

"AND THEN!"

"NO AND THEN!"

"ANNNND THEEEEN?!"

Kurosaki was finally on the verge of snapping now."IF YOU SAY 'AND THEN' ONE MORE F***ING TIME I WILL HAVE MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS!" There was a long pause. "I guess you showed him." Rukia states. all of a sudden....

"AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN!" Yes. The mysterious person at the drive thru finally pushed his last nerve. Going into Soulreaper mode, he sliced the intercom with his Zangetsu, then proceeded to beat the living shit out of the person. comming out of the restaurant, and back into the car, The orange haired teen was met with full silence from his friends. "So, who's up for Burger King?" He asks. no one answered.

Later, Kurosaki pulled up towards the Burger King drive thru. Hopefully things will be better here.......

Or will it?

"DING FRIES ARE DONE DING FRIES ARE DONE I GOTTA RUN I GOTTA RUN I GOTTA RUN I GOTTA RUN! I WORK AT BURGER KING MAKING FLAME BROILED WHOPPERS AND WEARING PAPER HATS....."

It starts all over again...Kurosaki is once again beating the shit out of the poor fool, as the rest of the group just sit in the vehicle, wishing that they never took the road trip in the first place.

**haha that certainly was fun. i hope you all enjoyed that. and again i want to send my thanks to typewriterman for pointing out my errors.**


End file.
